The Undying Dragon
by Drak-179
Summary: In order to stop the world destroying itself, and from two races coliding, Spyro must team up with a ragtag gang of friends, including a crossbreed human, a science experiment of a dragon, and a few new faces, along with his friends from past adventures.
1. The Discovery

The Discovery of Draconas

Sparx, I seem to remember going through the Dragon Shores portal," said Spyro.

"I remember that too," said Sparx.

"**_SO HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE!"_** yelled Spyro.

"Hey, don't yell at me! I didn't do this!" retorted Sparx.

"Sorry, now lets find some place where we won't freeze to death," said Spyro.

A bluish-purple Spyro, with a purplish-blue Sparx clinging to one of his horns, is slowly crawling through the snow.

"S-Spyro…"

"Y-Yes S-Sparx?"

"T-There's s-something up ahead."

"Hmm?" Spyro lifts his head more, "Your Right!" With renewed strength, Spyro charged toward it (freezing Sparx and changing him to green). Spyro skids to a stop in front of a cave entrance… with a _BUBBLE_ over it!

'Now that's something you don't see every day,' thought Spyro. He walked into the cave… and felt like he was in 70-degree weather. What's more, Sparx returned to full health. 'This just keeps getting weirder and weirder,' thought Spyro. They continued further and further into the cave until,

"**_WHAT THE HELL!"_** Spyro roared. For there in front of him, suspended in a cylindrical tank filled with green liquid, was a large silver dragon. Unknown to the two friends, they were being watched.


	2. Hunger Strikes

Hey all, so far I'm writing this one with no reviews.

BTW, this is my first fan fic, so no flames please… or claws, teeth, horns, or a combination of the above. ; D

————————————————————————————————————

Hunger Strikes

"Who the hell would do something like this?" Sparx questioned.

"I don't know, _but I'm going to undo it,"_ growled Spyro, charging straight for the tank. The tank shattered and green liquid splashed everywhere and the dragon collapsed to the floor. Spyro ran over to it and poked it. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Next thing Spyro knew, he was staring into two glowing eyes with a clawed hand slowly choking him. The silver dragon, now twice Spyro's size, stood up on his hind legs lifting Spyro a clear off the floor.

"**DRACONAS, NO" **yelled a bronze dragonfly, buzzing into view.

"Stay out of this, little pest" growled Draconas.

" I can't do that," said the dragonfly.

"**THEN DIE!"** roared Draconas, dropping Spyro and swiping at the dragonfly.

The dragonfly dodged and yelled **_"SLYTHA!"_** Draconas collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

" What just happened?" rasped Spyro, slowly rubbing his neck. Sparx buzzed over and healed Spyro's neck, but stayed at full health. "Also, how can Sparx stay at full health?" asked Spyro.

"First, introductions. My name is Flash Speedwing, and you are?"

"I'm Spyro, and this is Sparx," said Spyro.

"Well, as for your second question regarding your companion, he stays healthy because of the spell at the entrance to the cave. For your first question, Draconas was…"

"Hey Flash, who are these guys?" interrupted a voice. Spyro spun around to see Draconas slowly getting up. "Damn," collapsing to the floor for a third time. "It feels like I haven't eaten in days,"

"Two hundred forty six days, actually" said Flash.

"That would explain it. Wait," Draconas walked over to Spyro. (Spyro notices he now has normal eyes with silver irises) "You look familiar, have we meet before?" Draconas asked.

"Umm, Draconas…"

"Yes Flash?" "This is Spyro. He's the dragon you just tried to kill."

"Ohh…"

Spyro's eye twitches. Draconas sighs. "Three," twitch, "Two," twitch-twitch, "One."

"**_OHH?"_** roared Spyro.

"Here we go," said Draconas, lying down on the floor.

"_**YOU CHOKED ME TO WITHIN AN INCH OF MY LIFE, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'OHH'? HOW CAN ANYONE BE THAT THICK?"**_

"Okay Spyro, that's enough," said Draconas, sitting up.

"_**IT'S NOT EVEN POSIBLE FOR SOMEONE TO BE THAT STUPID!"**_

"_That's enough Spyro," _said Draconas, jumping to his feet, a touch of anger in his voice.

"**_ARE YOU REALLY SUCH A SH–"_**

"**_ENOUGH,"_** roared Draconas, shaking loose dust from the ceiling, cracking the screens of the consoles next to the tank, and exploding the camera of the cameraman filming this incident. "Okaaaayyyy, I'm going to forget what just happened. We might as well not let it go to waste. You want any, Draconas?" At that moment, Draconas's stomach rumbled loudly. "I'll take that as a yes," said Draconas, trying extremely hard to suppress a laugh.

————————————————————————————————————

Wow! that was long. And expensive. I paid 60,000 gems for that guy.

Draconas: Why would you buy a cameraman for a story?

………! DAMNIT, SHUT UP!

Draconas: HA HA

_**LAUGH ABOUT THIS! B(**_

(Draconas goes speeding up into the air, slams into the ceiling, then speeding down into the ground)

Draconas: **OWWW**

Ahh, it's times like these that I really love being the author. Well, See ya for now


	3. Explanations

Thanks for informing me that it was possible to block anonymous reviews, Blade Queen. I got that fixed up. Anyway, Story Time!

Random class of kindergarteners: YAY! STORY!

AAUGH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

R.C.o.K: STORY! STORY! STORY! STORY!

_**SOMEONE, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee!**_

(Drak179 voice slowly fades as he is quickly covered by kindergartners)

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Explanations

After both dragons ate their fill, Draconas lay down to rest. Spyro went over to talk with the dragonflies.

"Flash, just who is Draconas? Where did he come from? Why did he try to kill me?" questioned Spyro.

"I'm not the one you should ask," said Flash.

"_Then who?"_ said Spyro, trying to keep his voice low.

"Draconas," said Flash.

Draconas sighed, slowly getting up and walking over to them. "It's the questions, isn't it?" said Draconas.

"Unfortunately,"

"I'm sorry Spyro, but it's just to painful to revisit. Flash, you should show him the recordings. I'll be outside," said Draconas walking toward the exit.

"Spyro, Sparx, follow me," said Flash, buzzing toward the other direction. Flash led them to a giant computer. Flash activates it. The screen flickers to life.

There is a man in a white lab coat. He begin saying "We have been working to create a weapon that will aid us in this war against the dragons, a weapon that they will never detect. We have captured a specimen and have been infusing it with dark energy. We–" at this point a woman in the same uniform rushes in and says,

"Professor, the subject is dying." The two rush out of the room. The screen goes black.

"Wait a minute, Flash, what this got to… **_What the hell is going on?" _**

The screen had reactivated and was now showing the tank room Spyro was just in, only there were many people. What confused Spyro most was that Draconas was in the tank again, and according to a heart monitor next to the tank, was slowly dying. The two from before rushed in. "Is there anyway we can save him?" asked the Professor. Draconas flatlines.

"I'm sorry sir, we have failed" said a man next to him. A ripple runs through the air around Draconas.

The heart monitor resumes beeping shortly before exploding. The energy level monitored on another computer rises rapidly before the computer explodes. The other computers explode. Draconas opens his eyes. They are glowing red. The tank shatters. Draconas lands on his feet, enveloped in black flames.

"My god, what have we done?" says the Professor. Draconas roars and sends the black flames expanding outward, destroying everything. The screen goes black.


	4. Infusion Confusion

Infusion Confusion 

"Quite hard to believe that this happened, isn't it?" Flash said. This snaps Spyro out of his shock. He turns and runs out of the room.

"We had better go after him," yelled Flash, buzzing after Spyro. Sparx followed shortly afterward. The two dragonflies followed Spyro, up until a metal door slid closed behind him. Flash quickly examined the door. After a brief moment of shock, he pressed a communicator behind his left antenna and said, "Draconas, we have a problem."

Outside

Draconas was stargazing peacefully. Just as he started to doze off, a red light blinked on behind his right ear. "Draconas, we have a problem," Flash's voice rasped out of the communicator implanted in Draconas's skull.

"What is it now, Flash?"

"It's Spyro. He entered an active infusion chamber"

"**_HE DID WHAT? _**Dammit, I'm on my way," Draconas said, getting up, his flesh starting to ripple and reform. A now streamlined Draconas, sleeker with horns pointing straight back, speeds off.

Inside

_**BOOM**_

The door behind Spyro slammed shut. He skids to a halt and goes to check the door. A mechanical pincer shoots out of the darkness and grabs Spyro around the waist.

"Hey, what the hell?" Spyro yells, trying to see what grabbed him. Lights start blinking on, revealing a gigantic mechanical spider with a pincer and a metal spike replacing its two front legs. "Ohh… Shit, this can't end well," Spyro says to himself. The spider hurls him into a nearby wall, stunning him completely. The spider then picks up Spyro's limp form and places him on a raised platform. Mechanical straps bind Spyro to the platform.

"Specimen secured. Commencing infusion" stated a mechanical voice. This snapped Spyro out of his daze. He looks up to see the spike split into four parts, three smaller spikes forming a triangle around one large spike in the middle.

The middle spike slowly positions itself over Spyro's forehead. The smaller spikes start rotating around the middle and an orb of dark energy appeared on the point of the middle spike. As the distance between Spyro's head and the spike shrunk smaller and smaller, Spyro knew he was in for the worst.

———————————————————————————————————

As you can see… I really know how to annoy people. See Ya next time


	5. The Battle Commences

This is to answer the questions that I know I will be asked. Phasma is molten negative energy, the in other words, negative plasma.

The Battle Commences 

The door was just up ahead. Draconas blasted out black fire, opening a large hole in the middle of it. Draconas leaped through it, shifting back to his normal form, rolled once, vaulted off the ground using his front legs, and bulleted feet first into the spider, back-flipped, and landed on two feet in a perfect battle stance. The spider, on the other hand, went flying in to the wall. "What, that all you got you crappy, obsolete Infuser," Draconas said, turning away in disgust. A hatch on the Infuser opened, revealing a Phasma energy launcher and launches a beam straight at Draconas. Draconas ducks and rolls to the side, dodging the blast. "Are you finished?" Draconas said in a bored tone, casually turning around, and was promptly blasted in the chest, sending him flying into the wall opposite of the Infuser. The Infuser, now intent on destroying Draconas, kept blasting the place where Draconas landed. Draconas, however, appeared beneath the Infuser and broke off three of its legs, causing it to collapse. Draconas walked over to Spyro. "Next time you want a tour of the facility, just ask," said Draconas, "Need some help?"

"Just get these off me, Dammit," growled Spyro.

"You really need to work on your social skills," said Draconas, breaking off the straps holding down Spyro one by one. After freeing Spyro, the two start walking past the infuser to the door. Unknown to the dragons, Tiny repair bots started fixing the Infuser. "Draconas, thanks for saving me," Draconas didn't answer. "Draconas?" said Spyro, turning around. Draconas had collapsed onto one knee, blood pouring from a large hole in his chest, and standing over him, was the infuser, its metal spike now covered in Draconas' blood. Draconas looked up at Spyro and said "Spyro, run."

---------------------------------------

Sorry on two accounts

1) I forgot the last part

2) Cliffhanger!


	6. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the dragon or any other character in the series.

Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to create

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Going Home

"Spyro, run." Draconas repeated. The Infuser began to sweep Draconas aside. At that moment, to both Spyro's and the Infuser's surprise, Draconas grabbed the Infuser's arm and ripped it out of its socket. A dark aura began to appear around Draconas. The Infuser began backing away while shooting madly at Draconas. The aura absorbed each blast, growing stronger with each hit. Draconas stood up, eyes glowing red, the wound gone. He then faced the Infuser and lifted his paw. The aura started to converge on it, creating a mass of dark matter. The Infuser, knowing he was now too powerful to fight, turned and started skittering away. Draconas spoke in the same dark voice as before when Spyro released him, "**_You should have stayed down, for your annihilation was insured when you stood " _**releasing the dark sphere. It sped towards the doomed Infuser, and upon impact, exploded both itself and the Infuser with such force it sent Spyro flying into the wall. The last thing Spyro saw before blacking out was Draconas collapsing.

Spyro woke to a bright light burning his eyes. "Good to see you're awake," said Sparx.

"Wha…what happened?" Spyro said groggily.

"You were knocked out by the explosion of both the Infuser being destroyed and the mass of dark energy that Draconas used to destroy it," stated Flash.

"How was he able to control his powers? Didn't you say he couldn't?" asked Spyro.

"I'm not sure. This is the first time I've witnessed him controlling them. If you want a real answer, you'll have to ask him."

"Well… Where is he?"

"He's in the treasure vault, packing up for the trip."

"Trip! What trip? Where are you going?"

"We're going with you two back to the Dragon Realms."

——————————————————————————————

I bet most of you are thinking, "Finally, back to the Dragon Realms." I also bet you're thinking, "God Dammit, What's with all the cliffhangers."


	7. Lyth lunacy Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or anything else copyrighted for the Spyro game series.**

I know I need to make my chapters longer. They were short only because there were no missions. So here it is. Also I've been thinking to add another member to the squad.

——————————————————————————————

Mission 1: Lyth Lunacy

Part 1: The Aerolyth

"It's about time we were able to leave, isn't Sparx," said Spyro as they followed the small, spherical guidance droid floating just ahead of them. "I mean, how long have we been here? Three, maybe four days?"

"You've been in a coma for almost a week." Sparx said bluntly.

"A week? A WEEK! How could I have been asleep for a week?"

"You probably didn't notice because of the concussion, but your right wing was shattered."

"Well, that would explain it. Damn, how am I supposed to explain this to—"

"_Destination reached. Powering down," _announced the droid shortly before closing into a metal orb and falling to the floor. Spyro walked over, picked it up, and stored it in a backpack hanging on his shoulder. A hydraulic metal door opened automatically.

"Whoa…" was all Spyro could say. For through the doors was a giant temple with mountains of gold surrounding it. The sound of running water drifted from the temple. A glint of silver near the pinnacle of the roof caught Spyro's attention.

"Hey Sparx, look, there's Draconas." Spyro flew up to the roof, noticing a slight breeze brush past him. Sure enough, there was Draconas, and for some reason he was approaching the weather vane cautiously. Spyro landed near the edge of the roof and yelled, "Hey, Draconas!"

Draconas spun around to see who yelled and spun back just as the weather vane flashed yellow. Draconas lunged forward and grabbed something from the vane just as a jet of wind blasted both dragons over the edge. A pile of gold cushioned Spyro's fall. Draconas landed 20 yards away.

"What the hell just happened?" Spyro asked as he tried to dig his lower half out of the gold. There was another flash as the gold pile he landed in was blasted away, leaving only Spyro behind. Spyro spun around to see Draconas holding a glowing yellow gem shaped like a tornado. "Again, what the hell just happened," Spyro asked, "and what the hell is that?"

"This is called an Aerolyth, The Sacred Air Stone, one in a set of five. The others are the Pyrolyth, Geolyth, Aqualyth, and the Electralyth, The Sacred Stones of Fire, Earth, Water, and Electricity," said Draconas.

"So what's so 'sacred' about them?" Spyro asked sarcastically.

"They each control their own element," Draconas stated.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that."

"If you don't believe me, maybe you'll believe it," Draconas said letting go of the gem. It hovered in the air and started to spin. As the gem spun faster and faster, it grew brighter and brighter, until suddenly, it stopped. At that moment, a giant tornado enveloped the two dragons. After hurling the dragons around the room a few times, the tornado disappeared, sending Spyro and Draconas rocketing off in different directions. Spyro landed in another gold pile while Draconas was sent flying down one of the temple's hallways.

After digging himself out of the gold, Spyro found the Aerolyth still hovering in the same spot. He cautiously picked it up and stowed it in his backpack. He then went down the hallway that he saw Draconas shoot down. It wasn't long until he came to where Draconas landed, for it was clearly marked by the unconscious dragon. Spyro pushed him with his foot to bring him back to reality.

Draconas sat up groggily, shook his head to free himself of his dazed state, and then used his wings to vault himself to his feet. He collapsed again when he landed, clutching his leg and cursing profusely. His hands started to glow with a white aura and illuminating the two bones in the lower half of his leg. The bone in front was split roughly in half, while the one in back was shattered badly. Spyro watched in disbelief as the bones moved back to their proper places (which seemed to cause Draconas more pain), and mended themselves. Draconas flopped back in exhaustion.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Spyro.

"After what the humans did to me, I went to the dragons for help, trying to undo what the humans did," said Draconas exasperatedly.

"What did the dragons do?" asked Spyro, sitting down.

"They decided, since the humans infused me with power of the dark gems, they'd try it with the light gems power. It was working for a while, until the humans decided to end it permanently."

"How so?"

"They sent an assassination squad in and killed all the scientists and almost killed me. Now there's only one human I trust, who stayed with me against impossible odds, even against his on race."

"Who was he?"

"I believe you mean 'is'," said a voice, startling both dragons and dragonfly alike. They all turned in the direction of the noise. Leaning against the wall behind them was a teenage human chewing on a toothpick. Strangest thing was, he had black dragon wings and a tail.

"Long time, no see, Draconas," said the human.

'Who the hell is this cross-breed?' Spyro asked himself.

"Who the hell you calling a cross-breed? I'm a full-fledged Dragon Disciple, through and through. While I'm on the subject, I'm also a third-level telepath," said the human, "The name's Drake, by the way."

"Drake! No way! I thought you'd be dead!" said Draconas, leaping up.

"Man, Draconas, I thought you'd give me more credit at surviving than that," said Drake.

"Nah, I thought you'd be dead within a week," Draconas said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, who's the one who sealed himself in a fish tank?" said Drake, punching Draconas in the shoulder.

"Good to have you back, man."

"Good to be back."

"I hate to interrupt this "touching" reunion," Spyro said sarcastically, "But the sooner we can finish this, the sooner I can get back to Dragon Shores." Drake and Draconas exchange puzzled looks.

"What, is there something I missed?" asked Spyro.

"Umm, Spyro," said Draconas, "This is the Dragon Shores."

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Uh-oh, This doesn't seem good. What power could turn Dragon Shores into a winter wasteland? Guess you'll have to find out next time! (P.S. That is me in the story, so don't ask me if it is.)


	8. Seeing Double?

————————————————————————————————————————————————–

Seeing Double?

Drake's Point of view

I limped through the snow, clutching a still bleeding wound on my chest. I replayed the fight in my mind. How did that thing sneak up on me? How did it copy my powers? How did it take my form? But one thing I knew for sure. If it got the Aerolyth before me, we may as well kiss this world goodbye.

I looked back at a long trail of red. "Great," I grumble, "Now anyone will be able to find the complex." I looked ahead and saw a faint glow coming from the snow in front of me. "Finally, some good luck," I reached down into the snow and tugged open the hatch. "I just hope I'm not too late," I say as I jump inside.

I land in darkness. I take a step forward only to find the floor stopped there. I overbalance and fall forward, worsening my leg. "Dammit," I say as I start to get up. I freeze as I hear a click come from beneath me. "Oh-no…" I moan as the metal plate I landed on starts sliding, quickly picking up speed.

I hung on for dear life as the tram sped onward. Somewhere along the line the track stopped. Sparks from the metal grinding into the stone illuminated the path. That's when I saw it. A huge crack running strait through the pathway. Before I knew it, it was 5 feet away, then 2 feet. The tram stopped dead. I kept going. I hit the ground hard and blacked out.

I woke to the sound of voices. One was Draconas'. The other sounded familiar, but I just couldn't place it. Then an all too familiar voice entered the conversation. Mine. I approached the holographic wall covering the exit. I listened closely to the conversation, trying to place where they everyone was in the room. I grinned to myself as I quietly unsheathed my sword. "This time, surprise is on my side," I said and thrust my sword though the barrier.

A howl of pain met my ears. I leapt out from behind the hologram and landed on the doppelganger. I stomped a foot down on it's neck. "Tell the Devil that Drake sent you" I flipped my sword upside down and jammed it into the thing's face.

"Draconas," I said exhaustedly, "Who's the other guy?"

After a moment's hesitation, Draconas uttered the name "Spyro."

That's when it clicked. Spyro, hero of the Dragon Realms. I spun around. If I knew what would have happened next, I'd of took me time. My leg was pushed over the edge. The bones snapped and erupted from the side of my leg, spattering blood in all directions. I blacked out again within two minutes of the last time. But this time, I didn't know for how long.


	9. The AntiDragon Coalition

Disclaimer: I do not own the A.D.C.

Okay, this is just a heads up. The rest of the story, or at least most of it, will be seen through my eyes. Another thing, many things have happened since the last chapter.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Anti-Dragon Coalition

After a few days of recovery, I was good as new. Spyro was being brought up to date by Flash. Draconas and I were finishing the last of the packing. Funny, but this reminded me of our first adventures. It's a lot like- "Hey, Drake! What are you stopping for? We got to keep moving!" Draconas' voice cut into my thoughts.

"Exactly like old times," I mumbled. I started packing supplies into one of the old transports we found in the base. After a few more hours, with Spyro's help, we got the last of the supplies packed. I hopped in the drivers seat and started the engine. Spyro jumped up into the passenger side. Draconas leapt onto the supply boxes and started to relax.

After another hour, we finally saw the monolith ahead of us. I sped the transport up. That's when everything started to go wrong. There was a blast from beneath the cab, flames were everywhere, another explosion sent me and Spyro hurtling through the air, and from nowhere, these people started swarming around us. That's when it all went black.

I woke to the pain of being dragged through the snow with the frosty bite of metal against my wrists. I looked up to see my wrists tethered to a covered wagon ahead of me. After a couple of tries, I finally got up. Lucky for me, my coat still covered my wings, or else they would have been bound too. I examined the chains. They were too thick to break, and the lock was too complicated to pick with out my hands.

I ran up to the cart and was about to leap in when I stopped. There was a guy sitting in there with his back facing me. I knew if I tried to jump in, I'd alert the guy in there. I had only one other option. I started to pick at the sleeve of coat. Within three minutes, I picked it apart. It now hung from one arm. I shivered as the cold wind brushed past the thin membrane of my wings. I picked the other sleeve apart and dashed at the wagon, this time I jumped and used my wing thumbs to grab one of the poles holding up the leather covering. I dropped silently inside. I then stabbed the guy through the neck using a wing thumb. I searched his body and found the key to the lock and a pitch-black short sword, my Chaos Dagger. After getting off the chains, I up my sword and reverted it back to my preferred form for it, a great sword. That's what I love so much about this weapon. The magic cast on it allowed me to mentally connect to it and change it to any melee weapon of my choosing. I searched the rest of the wagon and found the rest of my gear. A roar ripped through the air. "Oh-no…" I only just noticed that the caravan had stopped. I dash off in the direction of the roar. "You A.D.C. bastards are not sacrificing my friend!"


	10. The Sacrifice!

This is probably going to be a violent chapter so **WARNING! THOSE WITH WEAK STOMACHS DO NOT READ AHEAD!**

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Sacrifice!

I dashed along the line of wagons, hoping that I was going the right way. Then I heard it. The steady beating of drums. I leapt over the wagon. There they were. Surrounding a raised platform. On top, Draconas lay unconscious, his head resting along a wooden block. I saw the executioner raising his ax above his head. Next thing I knew, I was slamming into him, the ax cutting into my side. That's when I lost it. They had pissed my off for the last time. I grabbed the ax, yanked it out, and hurled it at the spectators. It decapitated two of them before embedding itself in a third's chest.

I leapt into the crowd, drawing my sword. I thrust it into a guy's gut and pulled it out and decapitated him. I then kicked the lifeless body, knocking over another A.D.C. member, and carved a path deep into another's chest, exposing his still beating heart. By now, the A.D.C. had recovered from the shock of my abrupt entrance. One guy came charging at me. I dropped my sword and leapt at him. I grabbed his head in midair and jammed my feet into his chest, snapping his head clean off. Blood spurted everywhere, painting my body red. I stood back up and looked at the rest of them coldly, blood dripping from my black wings, and said "Who's next?"

They all started rushing at me then. I killed the first easily. Then two came at me at once. A third snuck up behind me and slashed my wings, cutting through the wing leather. I delivered a spin kick to his face snapping his neck. I back flipped over the two behind me and smashed my heels into the back of one of them, snapping the spine. I broke the ankle of the other.

This is where I all started to go wrong. One of them activated the Aerolyth and blasted half the mob into the air, me included. I landed, dazed and disoriented. I got up on to my knees, only to find the executioner standing over me, holding his ax. He raised it above his head. I flung my arms up in front of me, hoping that I may be able to stop it. I knew that it wouldn't help. I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

My last thought was, _'I hope the dragons can survive without me.'_


	11. Behold, a Great black Dragon!

**WARNING: EXTREME VIOLENCE **

Just as a heads up, I'M NOT DEAD! I'm too important to die. Besides, if you remembered correctly, "The rest of the story, or at least most of it, will be seen through my eyes."

————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Last time:_

I got up on to my knees, only to find the executioner standing over me, holding his ax. He raised it above his head. I flung my arms up in front of me, hoping that I may be able to stop it. I knew that it wouldn't help. I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

My last thought was, '_I hope the dragons can survive without me_.'

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Behold, a Great black Dragon!

The ax sliced into my arm, shattering the bone, and wedged itself in my shoulder. I howled in pain as I clutched the bleeding stump of what was once my arm. As the pain slowly engulfed my body, I tried to call to Draconas for help. Instead, I found myself uttering_ "Darastrix."_ The pain ebbed away and was replaced with the feeling of my body reforming, the same feeling as when my wings and tail were formed.

I slowly stood up and looked myself over. Black scales covered me head to foot and the missing part of my arm had grown back. My near death experience allowed me to cast one of the highest-level spells there were. I had transformed into a dragon.

I yanked the ax out of my shoulder, twirled the ax once experimentally in my claws, and then smashed it down into the executioner's skull. But because of my new draconic strength, instead of wedging itself in his skull, as I thought it would, it went straight through. Before I realized it, I split him in half. Various organs poured out from the two halves as they fell to the ground.

I turned and looked at the remaining A.D.C. preparing for another fight. Then, to my surprise, they ran away screaming. "Shit! The Aerolyth!" I dashed after them, only to skid to a halt a few feet away. I looked back at the platform where Draconas was, then back at the retreating A.D.C. "DAMMIT!" I growled, hurling the ax after the crowd, taking out a large portion of it, before turning back and dashing towards the platform, grabbing my sword out of the snow. I scooped some snow up as I jumped onto the platform, splashing it in Draconas' face, waking him instantly.

"What the hell! Where am I! Who the hell are you!" Draconas shouted.

"Shut up Draconas and hold still while I break the lock!" I said, bashing the lock on the chains binding Draconas.

"Drake?" Draconas said as he noticed the sword. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'll explain later. The A.D.C. have the Aerolyth."

"WHAT!"

"Like I said, I'll explain later."

"Wait, what about Spyro?"

"I'll find him, you get back the Aerolyth." I yell back over my shoulder as I jump off the platform and head for the caravan.


	12. The Showdown

Sorry this addition came so late. I had the Longest Writer's Block ever.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Showdown

I was running past the carts. I some how felt that I wasn't going as fast as I could, so I tried switching to a charge. I was amazed at the new speed I was making and how I was able to adapt to my new form so quickly, when suddenly I was knocked flying. Dazed by the sudden blow that seemed to come from nowhere, I reached for my sword, only to find it wasn't there. It was then that I noticed that it was slightly hard to breath and there was a searing pain coming from the side off my chest.

I looked down and saw two gore wounds. They were obviously the cause of the pain and must have punctured a lung as well, making it hard to breath. "Irisv" I muttered, casting the spell to heal my wounds. I looked up to see where my attacker was, but saw Spyro instead. Noticing the blood on his horns and was about to thank him for getting rid of the guy who attacked me, when I notice the look of extreme hatred in his eyes. Those eyes were focused on me.

Spyro started another attack on me. This is where my training took over. Before I could stop myself, I rolled onto my back, grabbed him by the horns, planted a foot on his chest and flipped him over me. I landed on my feat while Spyro crashed into one of the wagons. It's strange how I react so quickly to what I need to do, yet so slow to register what I've done. I realized that by defending myself, I had just reinforced the image that I'm an enemy in Spyro's mind. I also realized that, to Spyro, I was a hated Shadow dragon, and that he would never accept I was really Drake, unless…

I never really finished that thought because it was at that moment that Spyro blasted me with a fireball. I was sent hurtling through the air, but relatively unharmed because of my scales. I was also safe because going to land in snow, which would soften the impact of slamming into the ground. Only problem, my sword, point up, right where I was about to land. I immediately started to connect with it, to change it to something less painful, when I realized, I had lost my telekinesis.


	13. The Showdown Pt 2

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Showdown Pt. 2

I was falling straight towards my sword, franticly trying to claw myself though the air. While doing this, my wings snapped open. I shot forward and got a mouthful of snow. My body missed the sword by inches, but my tail did not. Pain shot through my system. I was pissed off now.

I turned around to see Spyro charging me again. I dashed at him, grabbing my sword on the way, and kicked him straight between the horns, flipping him onto his back. I leapt forward before he had time to react, landing with one foot on his neck, and pointed my sword between his eyes. Some of my blood dripped off my sword and landed on Spyro, forcing him to close one of his eyes.

"Spyro," I growled, trying to keep my voice low, "in case you haven't noticed, I am not a shadow dragon. I am Drake" I felt him getting ready to blast me with another fireball, so I stomped down harder on his neck. "Sorry Spyro, but you forced me to take drastic measures. _Ssifisv,"_ I said. He quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

I hoisted his body over my shoulder and set off at a run to find Draconas. I leapt up onto a wagon and saw Draconas being buffeted by an A.D.C. member that seems to have found out how to use the Aerolyth. I dropped Spyro and leapt forward, unsheathing my sword. The A.D.C. crony saw me and used the Aerolyth to blast me back. As I hurtled backwards, I took aim at the guy and launched my sword like a javelin at him. I landed just as my sword speared him to the ground. I walked over to him, grabbed the Aerolyth, and said "Thanks" before removing my sword and decapitated him. I know it sounds cruel, but it's better then being choked to death by your own blood.

"Arriving just in time to take all the glory, as usual." Draconas said as he walked up to me. I sighed.

"Draconas, there is no glory i–" I was cut off as, yet again, Spyro attacked me.


	14. The Ending of my quest…

Sorry this one took so long to complete. I got caught up in homework. As my favorite quote says, "There is no such thing as a perfect world, for I have homework."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Ending of my quest… or so I thought

My fall was abruptly stopped by a large pile of A.D.C. corpses. "Hmm, Lovely," I muttered as I started to slowly sink into the pile. I flipped myself backwards out of it and landed in a large patch of red snow.

Shaking the bloody snow from my feet, I walked back over to the dragons, Spyro now informed that I was not a shadow dragon.

"Can we now get this damn thing over with? I came to Dragon Shores to relax, not to do some stupid quest." Spyro asked.

I picked the Aerolyth up from the ground. "We can right after this," I stated and then used the Aerolyth to blast Spyro into the air. "That's for before!" I called after him.

———————————————————————

After the long journey back to the monolith, we were freezing and tired. I was probably in the worst shape, but being attacked over and over can do that to a guy. Luckily, we found Sparx and Flash waiting for us there, so I was back up in no time. I stepped up onto the circular platform surrounding the 30-foot tall obelisk. I walked slowly around it, searching for some type of power conduit. After a few minutes, I found a small hole shaped like the Aerolyth.

"Well guys, it looks like this is it." I said, slipping the Aerolyth into the slot. The gem began to glow yellow. The sound of stone grinding against stone met my ears. I turned to find sections of the platform sinking into the ground forming a staircase. Draconas jumped down, shortly followed by Spyro. I was about to follow when I felt a swirl of air behind me. I spun around just to see four streaks of yellow shoot off in different directions of the sky with the Aerolyth nowhere in sight.

That's when I notice the temperature slowly rising. I jumped down and yelled "We have to go, now!"

"Drake, come look at this." Draconas called back. I jumped the rest of the way down. Draconas was holding a piece of a gigantic diamond once shaped like a disk with a depression shaped like the Aerolyth in the center of it.

"Pack that up and let's go. The ice is melting!" I yelled.

"The what?" both dragons questioned at once.

I leapt forward and grabbed them by their necks and forced them outside where the ice was already splitting. I let go of them and started to climb the pillar of rock behind me. When I got to the top I started looking for something that would mark the shoreline. I finally spotted the very top of the roller coaster of the Dragon shores theme park.

"You two need to go that way," I said pointing in the direction of the coaster.

"What about you?" Draconas asked.

I vaulted back down. "I'm gonna check to see if there is anything else in there," I said as I dashed back down the stairs. I started looking around the room and noticed a bookcase at the back of the room. I grabbed some of the scrolls and tomes and stuffed them unceremoniously into my pack as water began to flood the room. I ran up the stairs and began my way across the ice and snow. I looked back to see the obelisk sinking slowly. A small click emanated from near my right foot. I looked down in time to see a flower of yellow and orange flames erupt from a circular device set in the ice. Black came promptly after


	15. Breaking the ice

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Breaking the ice

I awoke to the sound of waves crashing on the shore, the side of my face lying against the sand. I sat up groggily, dimly aware of my surroundings, when I remembered with a start the explosion. I looked down expecting to see a bloody mess. What I did see confused me, for my right leg was neatly bandaged.

"Glad to see you're awake," said a soft voice behind me. I twisted around and saw a black dragoness with a furry mane instead of crest spikes leaning against a palm tree behind me, arms crossed over her chest.

"Wh-Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she asked. "My name is Isa and this," she gestured to the shore and forest behind her, "is the Isle of Dragons. I brought you here after I found you drifting on a small iceberg. Now, what's your name?"

"I'm Drake." I said before looking back at my leg, going over millions of possibilities of what happened after I triggered the explosive. At least, for a while, I was.

"ISA, HELP! IT'S BACK!" the shrill scream splintered my thoughts.

"NATILLIE!" Isa yelled, turning around and running into the forest.

"Who?" I asked, but Isa was already dashing through the trees. I got up and began to follow her. A deep roar ripped through the forest. I sliced the bandages off, allowing me the full use of my leg. I reverted to a charge to catch up. I saw Isa defending a pale silver dragoness holding a large gash on her right arm. Isa already had a cut on her cheek. The attacker was a giant silverback gorilla with wings. As the silverback began a dive at Isa, I let my fighting instincts take over.

I slammed into the gorilla from the side, knocking it off its flight path. My reflexes still skewed from recently regaining consciousness, I landed hard, a spear of pain shooting up my spine. The silverback however crashed into the ground and remained motionless.

"Damn," I said turning to the females, "you had trouble with tha–"

"WATCH OUT!" they both cried in unison.

I turned in time to catch a giant arm in my chest. I was sent flying into one of the trees, hearing a rib or two crack. Before I had time to react, it was right in front of me and slashed three cuts down the side off my face and another deep one down the side of my left leg. I growled and planted both feet on its chest and kicked it off me, unfortunately hurting me more than it. It was up in a second, picked me up by the neck and bit into the base of my left wing. It then proceeded to tear that wing off. I let out an earsplitting howl of pain. I felt my consciousness slipping away. Finally, I opened my mouth to give it a taste of dragon fire, but instead a stream of acid shot from my mouth. It immediately began eating through the gorilla's flesh, and within seconds the monster was dead. My vision blurred and I started to fall forward, but I was caught before I hit the ground. I turned my head and saw a large black face staring at me. I heard Isa's voice as if she were a long way off.

"It's going to be okay, Drake. It's going to be okay."


	16. Lost and Found

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Lost and Found

During my fevered dreams, I was in a raging sea of blood, clinging to my own severed wing as if it were a piece of driftwood. Then, my own sword burst from the red waters and speared my left shoulder.

I woke roaring and blindly struck out at whatever was near. My hand connected with something and in my pain fueled state I immediately attacked it.

"Hold him down before he hurts himself," said a distorted voice. My arm was quickly pinned to the ground and after a second of struggle, I dug my teeth into whatever was holding me down. A yelp of pain and surprise met my ears as warm blood began to run into my mouth. My fevered mind made me bite down harder as the pain in my shoulder increased. As the pain began to reside, whatever was holding my arm let go and tugged to be free of my teeth. I held on, fuelled by rage.

"Isa, a little help, please," another voice above me growled.

"_Ssifisv bensvelk, kosj ir._" Her voice said into my ear. As if an iron weight was lifted from my mind, I could feel myself slipping peacefully away as soon as I heard the first words. The last thing I did before falling asleep was release whatever I had caught in my jaws.

This time, in my dreams, I had drifted to the Isle of dragons, sword still piercing my shoulder. I crawled up on shore, dragging my wing behind me. When I reached dry sand, I stood up and wrenched my sword from my back and hurled it out over the water. It froze a few yards out, point down, the flat side of the blade facing me. Then, where the blade met the hilt, a single eye opened. I could feel it staring at me, its glare piercing deep into my mind. A voice spoke from within my head.

"I'll be waiting," it said, before plunging straight down into the dark blue waters.

I awoke still lying on my chest, my broken wing strapped down so I couldn't damage it. I cut the straps binding my wing and slowly stretched it, checking for any immediate damage.

'I'll be waiting.' That thought burst through the thousand others swirling about my mind. As if on impulse, I dove into the crystal waters. As I began to descend, another thought came to me. I was in the wrong place. I resurfaced and looked back at the shore. Sure enough, the landscape was different from my dream. I swam around the perimeter of the island until I found what looked like the right place. I dived down and lying on the seabed, still tangled to my pack, was my sword. I grabbed it and swam for the surface. I gasped for breath as I breached the water, managing to breath in some of the salty liquid. I gagged as my first breath came back up.

"Well don't kill yourself right after you retrieved me. I've had enough of it down there." The voice of the sword, same as in my dream, spoke as I swam back to shore. I dropped to the sand, surprised at the amount of energy it took me just to do this one little thing, and started to drift off to sleep.

"At least I'm back on dry land," my sword grumbled.


	17. Life and death

­This is my present for all you people! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! or HAPPY Hanukah!! or Boxing Day! or what ever else I missed.

­­­—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

First Impressions

I awoke to the sound of a turbine engine powering down. I got up, strapping on my sword, and slowly began to make my way to the sound. I stick to the cover of the trees, staying low in the shadows. I arrived to find a transport of some kind. As I approached it, a pneumatic hiss signaled the opening of a hatch in the back. I ducked behind one of the trees to and watched as a cheetah, holding a nocked bow, exit from the back. He was followed by an elderly mole carrying some sort of view screen, followed by–

"Draconas?" I called after seeing the silver dragon walk off the back of the vehicle. The cheetah immediately turned and loosed an arrow at me. Upon seeing I was another dragon, he twisted the bow in hopes of diverting the arrow's path. He succeeded in only making it worse.

"AAAARRGGHH! SON OF A BITCH!" I roared, collapsing to my knees, "Awgh, dammit! What the hell was that for?"

"Err, Sorry I thought…" the cheetah's voice trailed off.

"It's- It's okay Hunter, he'll be- be fine in a second" Draconas said through immense bursts of laughter.

"DRAKE?!" Isa called, sounding worried. Draconas, Hunter, as well as the mole, which I took to be the Professor, looked up as Isa and Natillie burst through the forest. Natillie and Draconas locked eyes for one moment before Natillie broke the gaze. I made a mental note of this, knowing it would mean trouble.

"Drake, are you all right?" Isa said.

"Aside from our furry friend over there almost castrating me, I'm fine." I growled, slowly standing, "Why do you care about me so much? I'm practically a total stranger to you."

"What would you expect I'd do? You're the only other dragon I've seen with fur." She stated.

My hand reached up to the back of my head and, as she said, a trail of fur ran down the back of my head and ended at the neck.

"_I'm surprised you never noticed it before,_" my sword said.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped.

"What?! All I said was that I was wondering why you had fur in the first place!" Draconas said, looking hurt.

"Not you, him," I said, motioning to my sword.

"Who?" Draconas asked. I tossed him my sword.

"That's who I was talking to," I said.

"_If you expect me to talk to him, you're sadly miss-_" my sword began but was cut off.

"Drake, you're definitely going crazy," said Draconas, "This is a sword, nothing more then a simple tool, tha-"

"A SIMPLE TOOL!?" it roared, eye snapping open. Draconas yelped as it began to crackle with energy, dropping it. It remained hovering in the air shortly before slashing at Draconas. "Without me, both you and Drake would be DEAD, and you DARE to call me a SIMPLE TOOL?!" it yelled, continuing to slash over and over at him.

"Okay, okay, you're not a simple tool!" Draconas said. My sword finally stopped attacking Draconas and floated back towards me, still glaring at him. "Okay," Draconas continued, beginning to nurse the various wounds he obtained, "Since we've all established that Drake's sword has a mind of it's own, what were you saying before?" he asked Isa.

"The fur is a trait of dragons found only on this island." Isa said.

"Then where are the rest of them?" I asked.

"They were all killed by that silver ape you dissolved."

"Dissolved?" Draconas questioned.

"Yeah…. I've recently discovered I can spit acid." I said.

"Well, I already knew that." Draconas retorted.

"Oh, go fu-"

"See, there you go again."

"As I was saying…" Isa cut in, "That thing killed all of the other dragons on this island. I only survived because I found out that it hated water."

"So, you're saying you care about him because he's the only other one like you?" Draconas asked.

"Basically, besides also saving us from the Silverback." she said.

"I take it he never mentioned that he's human, correct?"

"No…" Isa rounded on me, "You're Human?"

"Uhh… yeah," I said.

"But… that…that means…" Her eyes went wide, "You must be the disciple that my father, Eniras, taught!"

"Wha… Eniras, your Father!?" I said, as memories came flooding back. Eniras, the dragon I was taught by, was kind yet always strict. He almost never called me by name, always just 'Munthrek.' I knew it meant something, or at least to him, but I never figured it out. I asked him once, but he only responded, "You'll figure it out in time, Drake. Only when you do, you shall become a True Dragon disciple."

"What did you mean," I whispered to myself, "What is Munthrek?"

'What if it's meant to be spell?' I thought to myself, "_Munthrek,_" I said, lacing it with magic.

Pain erupted from everywhere on my body. I collapsed to my knees, feeling as if a thousand knives were being stabbed into my skin.

"Drake, what wrong?" Isa said.

"I- I honestly don't know," I said through gritted teeth. I curled into a ball as the pain increased. Then, after two loud cracks, the pain ended. I slowly opened my eyes, and I found myself staring at my own knees. My _human_ knees.

"Drake?" Isa was right next to me. 'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, pleas…' It took me a second to realize, I had my telepathy back. I also realized they couldn't see what happened to me

"Don't worry Isa, I'm not dead," I said. A small thud answered my as she fell backward into the sand.

"Wha…how di-" she began, but stopped as I began to uncurl from a ball. "You're… you've…"

"Dammit, he's human again," said Draconas, "At least your dragon form was better looking."

"Shut up, Draconas, before I hurt you," I said.

"Ha, like you could possibly h-OLY SHIT," yelled Draconas, as one of my shuriken whizzed between his legs. It ricocheted twice on the ship and passed back between his horns. "Yeah, I forgot about those…"

"Yeah, so it would be best if you don't tempt me," I said, plucking the metal disk from the air as it spun past me.

"Well, can we go back now? I've got a bad feeling about this place," Hunter asked, nocking another arrow.

"Don't even think of pointing that thing at me," I said before walking over to Isa and offering a hand. After a second of hesitation, she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

"I agree with the cat, I've had enough of this place," Natillie said, walking over. I noticed for the first time the bandage she had around her arm.

"What the hell is that from?" I asked, pointing at the bandage.

"You should know well enough," she stated. She pulled the bandage down, revealing a rather irritated bite mark.

"The ape did that to you?"

"No," she said, glaring at me, "You did."

I winced. "Oh… yeah… Sorry about that."

"What the hell… Drake, you actually did that!" Draconas said, disgusted.

"He wasn't even fully conscious, not to mention how much pain he must have been in," Isa said, standing up for me.

"What do you mean?" Draconas questioned, taken aback.

"How would you feel if your wing was torn out by a 600 pound gorilla?" I said venomously, before turning back to Natillie, "Well, that explains the bite, but why is it infected so bad?"

"Excess acid." She said, nonchalantly.

"Well, would you at least allow me to try to fix it?" I asked her.

"Huh, right," she said, releasing a puff of smoke, "It hurts enough already, so thanks, but no thanks."

"Natillie, he can help," Isa said, "Remember, he was the one who risked himself to save us from the ape."

"Fine," Natillie growled, holding out her arm. I lightly grabbed it, taking care not to touch the wound.

"Damn," I said, closely examining the infection, "How could it have gotten this bad in just two days?"

"It's been almost a week," Natillie said.

"WHA-never mind, I need to concentrate on this for now," I said, "Okay, this would probably hurt a little bit, since the magic has to clean the acid from the bite, but considering the amount of time the acid had to circulate through your blood, it's going to hurt more. Enough probably to knock you out."

"Wait… I'm beginning to-" Natillie began.

"It's not going to heal naturally, and it can only get worse from here," I cut in.

"Damn," Natillie sighed, "Oh well, just get it over with,"

"Okay then," I said, before passing my hand over the bite mark. _"Irisv," _

Natillie fell to her knees, unconscious. I caught her before she hit the ground, gently laying her down the rest of the way. The bite took on a bluish glow before being covered as sickly-colored blood began flowing from it.

"Drake, what is happening to her," Isa cried.

"The magic is forcing the infected blood out of her system, replicating the clean cells to replace the blood she loses," I said, feeling strangely exhausted.

"Oh… Drake, why are you turning white?" she asked.

"Wha..." I looked at my hand, shaking slightly. "I don't… know," I gasped as my breathing became labored. I could hear the beating of my heart. "Wait…" my heartbeat began to slow, "it's… the…" I never was able to finish. My magic, already drained, caused the spell to rely on my life force, and I had now just finished using that.

Draconas' point of view

"Drake!" the black dragoness yelled as he collapsed to the ground, eyes staring blankly ahead. She knelt down next to him and placed her hand on Drake's chest.

"What just happened!" I yelled.

"He's not breathing!" Isa cried.

"Out of the way, Draconas," said the Professor as he rushed past. He grabbed Drake's wrist, feeling for a pulse. "Nothing," he muttered.

Isa began to weep, laying her head against his chest.

"This can't be happening," I said, closing my eyes to the sight of Drake's lifeless ones. "This is all some sort of sick drea-" I was cut off by Isa's yelp of surprise.

"What happened!" I asked.

"I swear I just felt his heart beat!" Isa said.

The professor took his pulse again, "Still, nothing." He put Drake's hand back down.

"Here, let me see," Hunter said walking over. He placed one of his ears against his chest, "It's faint, but there. Wait… it's getting stronger, slowly," Hunter said, lifting his head up, "Any idea as to what's happening, Professor?"

"Well, although I am a man of science, I have read a few texts about magic," the Professor said, "So, if I am not mistaken, he had already used all the magic he had, so the spell began using his life energy,"

"So how do we stop it?" I said, looking over at Natillie, the bite on her arm slowly closing.

"Draconas, you said that you were infused with light gem energy, correct?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah, but how would that help?" I answered

"Well, if you were to transfer some of that energy to Drake, we may be able to replenish his lost life energy," the Professor said.

"Okay, I'll try," I said, collecting the light energy in to a white fireball on my palm. I slowly pressed the fireball into his chest, forcing as much energy out as I could, before panting out, "That's all I got, hopefully that will be enough."

Drake's body remained motionless. "Nothing," I sighed, turning my back on the horrible sight of his corpse.

Drake's Point of view

I was back at the Dragon Realms, standing in the middle of a hill overlooking a scene too horrific to even describe. The bodies of thousands of dragons lay slaughtered across the landscape. All of them, male, female, or hatchling, most their forms too mutilated to even recognize, covered a bloody landscape. I felt weakened by the sight of each and every one of them.

A roar of pain ripped through the silence of the dead. I spun only to see a blurred silver ball hurtle into me. I was knocked off my feet, landing at the bottom of the hill, landing on my stomach in front of the bloodied purple corpse of Spyro.

A weight slammed down on my back. I knocked it off, leaping away as I grasped the hilt of my sword. The weight turned out to be the dying form of Draconas. I dropped my sword as I dashed toward his body. I could clearly see the wound, a stab straight through his heart. His form went limp just as I reached him.

A harsh laugh emanated from behind me. I turned, immediately spotting his attacker. It was a lone figure, shrouded by the remnants of a hooded black cloak. He raised his palm and shot a beam of dark energy at me, knocking me back, landing on top of my sword. I leapt back up, simultaneously grabbing my sword from the ground, and charged at the figure. He tried to shoot me again, but I dodged the blast, clearing the rest of the distance in seconds. I swung my sword at his neck, only to be knocked backwards once more. I lunged once more, but swung my foot at his face, catching him off guard. I struck the side of his head, tearing the cloak off.

The sight before me froze me. For there I was, standing with my sword, bloodied from battle. My clone took the opportunity to swing his sword at my side. The cold metal cut straight through me. It took little time for my vision to fade.

I awoke staring at the sky. My memory quickly returned as I leapt up, roaring, sword drawn. I froze when I saw Draconas standing in front of me with his back turned.

"What the FUCK!" Draconas yelled as he turned around, "DRAKE! You're alive!"

"Wha?" I said, "What do ya mea-" I said, before being tackled to the ground by I


	18. Signs

Just as a heads up, I'm still deciding, so if it disappears, don't panic, it will only have been moved to the Mature section due to content.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Signs

Drake's point of view

I was back at the Dragon Realms, standing in the middle of a hill overlooking a scene almost too horrific to even describe. The bodies of thousands of dragons lay slaughtered across the horizon. All of them, male, female, or hatchling, most their forms too mutilated to even recognize, covered a bloody landscape. I felt weakened by the sight of each and every one of them.

A roar of pain ripped through the silence of the dead. I spun only to see a blurred silver ball hurtle into me. I was knocked off my feet, landing at the bottom of the hill, landing on my stomach in front of the bloodied purple corpse of Spyro.

A weight slammed down on my back. I knocked it off, leaping away as I grasped the hilt of my sword. The weight turned out to be the dying form of Draconas, stabbed through the chest. I dropped my sword as I dashed toward his body. I skidded across ground, tearing of the sleeve of my shirt.

"Hold on, Draconas! You're going to be all right. You can make it through this!" I said, pressing the torn fabric against the wound. I felt him grab the collar of my shirt. I turned and found myself staring into pain-filled eyes.

"Wh-Why?" he choked out. His claws fell as the last of his energy faded. A cold laugh came from behind me. I turned, spotting his attacker. It was a lone figure, shrouded by the remnants of a hooded black cloak. He raised his palm and shot a beam of dark energy at me, knocking me back, landing on top of my sword. I leapt back up, grabbing my sword from the ground, and charged at the figure. He tried to shoot me again, but I dodged the blast, clearing the rest of the distance in seconds. I swung my sword at his neck, only to be knocked backwards once more. I lunged once more, but swung my foot at his face, catching him off guard. I struck the side of his head, tearing the cloak off.

I froze at the sight before me. For there I was, an exact clone of me, standing with my sword still bathed in the blood of battle. What truly shocked me were the eyes, for it had the eyes of my sword. My clone took the opportunity to swing his sword at my side. The cold metal cut straight through to the bone, digging into my spine. I fell to the ground, paralyzed. The clone walked over to me and held the tip of his sword in front of my face.

"Welcome back," it said, shortly before stabbing back down.

I awoke staring at the sky. My memory quickly returned as I leapt up, roaring, sword drawn. I froze when I saw Draconas standing in front of me with his back turned.

"What the HELL?!" Draconas yelled as he spun around, "DRAKE! You're alive!"

"Wha?" I said, "What d'ya mea-" I said, before being tackled to the ground by Isa.

"DRAKE! Thank god your alive!" Isa cried, "I thought we had lost you."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." I responded, sitting up as Isa let go.

"Drake, you've been dead for the last five minutes." Draconas told me.

"… What?" I said. I just sat there staring at the ground.

A slow but steady beeping noise came from the aircraft.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"How should we know? We had a hard enough time trying to pilot it." Hunter said.

"It sounds like a friggn' radar sys… Oh hell no…" I jumped up and ran in through the back of the machine. Sure enough, it was a heavily modified human air transport, obviously a prototype from the research facility. I dashed up next to the console. The green screen of the radar showed two dots slowly fading, only to be relit with another beep.

"Computer, Identify unknown targets." I stated.

"Targets unregistered," the computer responded, "Visual recognition commencing." A view screen opened in the corner of the craft's windshield. It showed two dots against the sky. The picture zoomed in on the dots, revealing them to be two jet fighters. A wire frame diagram overlapped them.

"Targets identified," the computer said, "Two G-2 'Falcon' air fighters. Threat level: moderate."

"Well that's reassuring," I said before rushing back outside. "Draconas," I barked, "We need to leave, now! Help me get Natillie on the ship"

"Why? I'm starting to like it here."

_**FSHOOMM!**_ The jets roared past, flying extremely low. "That's why!" I yelled, looking back up. The jets were now circling back. "Shit! Never mind, Draconas, just get Natillie and the others hidden in the woods." I yelled while dashing back inside the ship, hitting a panel near the rear hatch to close it.

"Drake! There's n-" Draconas' voice was cut off by the hiss of the hatch closing. I jumped in the pilot's seat and hit the ignition.

"Three F-6 rockets launched, impact in ten seconds." The computer announced. I gunned the engine, slamming forward into the forest, tearing trees up from the ground. I pulled back on the controls, leaping up out of the trees. I heard the explosions of the three rockets.

"That was eas-" "WARNING! Missile launch detected!" the computer said, cutting me off, "Impact in five seconds!"

"Wha? Damn!" I said pushing the throttle to max, "Computer, list Anti-missile countermeasures."

"Manual aim laser turret. All other countermeasures jettisoned upon departure from base."

"What the fuck?! Oh, God damn you, Draconas." I said to myself, "Computer, list any useful information about this aircraft."

"The D-9 'Gull' attack transport currently carries two forward and one rear mounted Gatling turrets, triple reinforced armor plating, 6-inch bullet-proof windshield, four fully rotational Hydra class engines, one Anti-missile laser turret, a Class X tracking system, and an aquatic movement system," The computer said.

"What? What is the aquatic movement system?" I asked, dodging one of the jets, causing the missile to switch targets. "Well, that takes care of the missile."

"The aquatic movement system allows this craft to dive to depths of 50,000 feet. The engine's fuel conversion method uses micro fusion reactor to powers an advanced electrolysis system to almost instantaneously convert water into hydrogen and oxygen. The hydrogen is then used to power the engines themselves and stores the oxygen in tanks located at the rear. Missile lock." The jet I had just dodged roared past me.

"Son of a bitch! Calculate the chances of survival from an air to water transfer."

"40 chance of survival," the computer stated.

"Okay, what about being hit by the missile?"

"10"

"Not great odds. Oh, well. Prepare to initiate transfer," I said as I passed out over the water. "3,2,1, NOW!"

I slammed the controls forward heading straight for the water. I crashed into the windshield as the ship passed into the water. The impact crushed the bones in my left wing, as well as breaking both my legs. I was shaken once more when the missile impacted the water. The ship leveled itself out and I rolled down over the consoles onto the floor, smearing them with blood.

"Pilot health readout spiking," the computer spoke, "Dispatching med-bot." A panel on the wall opened and a droid floated out of it. The droid hovered over to me and began to re-align the bones within my wing and legs. After several minutes of intense pain, the med-bot returned to its alcove. I got back up, legs and wing bandaged. I sat back down and made sure I strapped myself to the seat.

"Okay, now that I'm sure that won't happen again, time to get back in the fight," I said, "Computer, activate the Class 'X' tracking system."

"Targets locked, activating automatic defense system," the computer responded. "Precision engine control initiated."

An explosion shook the craft as it echoed through the water, much further away this time.

"Dammit! They're going after Draconas and the others." I said to myself. I punched the throttle to the maximum, heading for the island. As I neared the shore I pulled back on the controls, exiting the water, and found myself face to face with one of the other jets. Before I could react, we collided, and I ended up punching straight through his cockpit. The wreckage crashed into the water, as another explosion tore through the air.

"God dammit, stop shooting them!" I yelled. I headed in the direction of the explosion, "Computer, is there any way to make this thing go faster?"

"The engines of the "Gull" are equipped with an afterburner system and auxiliary boosters."

"Well that would have been useful to know earlier," I grumbled to myself, "How do I activate the booster?"

"There is an ignition switch on the throttle controls."

I looked down at the throttle, noticing for the first time the button on the side of the handle.

"God, I feel stupid. At least Draconas isn't here." I said, hitting the button. The change was immediately noticeable. It felt as if I was just kicked in the chest as the ship's velocity rose. The landscape became one large blur. Before I could react, I had passed by the smoke cloud and was heading back out over the water.

"Damn, that was fast," I said, deactivating the boosters. I began to bank to the left when the controls froze.

"Warning," the computer said, "Pilot blackout risk fo-"

"Blah, blah, blah." I said, cutting the computer off. I spun the engines around and re-engaged the booster. The ship readout showed a rapid decrease of speed. I, however, had already figured this out, as my body was now rather forcefully straining against the straps of the harness I was in. I used up half of my energy pulling my arm back to disengage the booster one more time. I spun the ship around and started back for the cloud of smoke. I reached it just as the other fighter was returning to fire another shot. I engaged the dual Gatling turrets, riddling the other jet with bullets. One of the jet's wings broke off, sending it into a downward tailspin. It exploded on contact with the ground.

I tilted the engines down, beginning my decent to the ground. The ship began an automatic landing system, so I released the rear hatch and jumped out. I ran out to the place where the smoke was coming from. I arrived at a smoking pile of rubble, evidently the remains of a hill. I climbed to the top to get a better view of the surrounding area.

"HELLO!" I called, hoping for an answer. I waited a few seconds, with no luck. I called again. Still no response, until the rocks underneath me started shifting. I jumped of the pile to avoid getting my leg caught between the rocks. I heard a roar of pain come from the bottom of the pile.

"Hey! Is someone down there!" I yelled toward the shifting rubble.

"Drake? Is that you!" Isa called up to me.

"Isa! Where are you?"

"Drake! Please, you have to hurry! Those flying things chased us into a cave and an explosion caused the entrance to collapse. There's not much air left in here. Draconas tried to dig a way out, but the walls began to cave-in on top of him." Isa explained.

"Well, where's Draconas?"

"Natillie is taking care of him."

"As if I needed more motivation." I said to myself.

"What? Drake, I can't hear you." Isa said.

"Nothing! I said I'll find a way t-"

Another explosion rocked the ground. I leap over the pile of rubble for cover as I searched for the cause. A few yards away lay the burning wreckage of the fighter. One of the missiles had apparently exploded.

"Drake! Drake, are you Ok!" Isa cried.

"I'm- I'm fine. It was just one of the missiles exp… Isa, I need you to get yourself and the others as far away from the entrance as possible." I shouted, jumping back over the rocks and charging off into the forest. I wasn't long until I came upon the detached wing of the jet, missiles and various other explosives still attached. I removed my shirt, which had a split straight down the front, and began uncoupling the volatile equipment and piling it on top of my discarded shirt. I wrapped my scabbard, a long belt with two loops of chain for holding my sword, around them to bind them together, before hauling the whole thing back to the cave.

"Isa, are you and the others back far enough?" I called out, returning my belongings to their proper places. "Isa? Oh no. God, no. HANG ON, ISA!" I screamed at the rocks, before dashing back to my aircraft.

'This isn't like me,' I thought as I yelled at the computer to start its engines. 'I'm not supposed to get attached to people, especially not to those outside my own species,' I leapt up through the back, and with another step, landed in the pilot's seat. I spun the ship around and fired the guns at the explosives.

The pile exploded, launching rocks and boulders into the air. I spun the ship around again and sped backwards into the hole. I leapt out the back, adrenaline already beginning to course through my veins.

"Computer, activate bay lights," I barked back into the cockpit. Two lights over top of the opening sparked to life, illuminating the dust and dirt floating in midair, along with five semi-motionless bodies. Draconas was the only one still conscious, but only barely. I dragged him into the ship and place him in the pilot's seat.

"'Bout fucking time you got here," he wheezed.

"You able to pilot this?"

"Yeah…"

"Good," I leapt back out, grabbing Hunter and the Professor, tossing them in the back. I grabbed Isa and Natillie and began dragging them back to the ship. I began slowing down as the lack of oxygen began taking effect. Coupled with the fact that the adrenaline was wearing off, I was losing my strength fast. I managed to get onboard before collapsing.

"Draconas, get us out of here," I said, before the dark hold of exhaustion claimed me.

———————————————————————————————————————————­­­­——————————————

Sorry it took me so freaking long to finish this chapter, I've had lots going on and not much inspiration. Well, not any for this chapter, But I'm sure you're all just glad I'm back. And for those who I can tell will ask; No, I am not full of myself.


	19. Im not dead yet

Story

Sorry is taken so long for me to update my story. Because of the amount of work I'm under, I might not be able to continue until this summer.


End file.
